


Beyond the sea

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee
Summary: Somewhere beyond the seaSomewhere waiting for meMy lover stands on golden sandsAnd watches the ships that go sailin'- Beyond the sea





	Beyond the sea

“你真的要去吗，Chris？” 虽然Jill的语气听起来很平和，她眼中的担心却让人无法忽视。

“我都说了一百次了，我真的要去，” Chris被她这幅怜悯的表情搞得心烦意乱，“我怎么说都是Alpha的领队，这个任务我去定了。”  
“你知道你还可以再休息久一点的，”Jill深谙自己老搭档的驴脾气，她却依然不依不饶地继续着，“离葬礼才过了一周而已……”  
“Jill，我们埋的是个空棺材，”他望着Jill，眼中既是愤怒又是悲哀，“他早就不在了……”  
“……唉，”Jill无可奈何地叹了口气，“总之别再干傻事了，可以吗？”  
Chris默默地点了点头，他的手按住了自己前胸的口袋，在那里停留了一阵，却并没有拿什么东西出来。“我不会有事的，”他喃喃地说着，双手撑在桌子上站了起来，和Jill稍微点了点头便兀自离开了办公室。  
****  
“士兵们，” Chris站在机舱的尽头给新组成的Alpha小队做着战前最后一次简报，“我们的着陆点在草花七区，敌人的战区一直从方块九延伸到红心五区，在进入目标建筑之前不要恋战，除非必要否则不要和敌人交火，当然，除此之外拯救平民也是任务之首，明白了吗？”  
“长官，遵命！”他们齐声答道。  
“如果我们被大规模的敌人围攻了怎么办？”一个队员问道，“是迎击还是撤退？”  
“总之进入目标建筑是任务的重点，”Chris环视了一圈小队，“没有必要和敌人直接交火。”  
“那如果我们无论如何都能铲平那帮人呢？”他继续开玩笑地问着，“这群渣滓多杀几个也没人可惜。”  
“别那么自鸣得意，Piers，”他笑了几声，忽然意识到了自己刚刚说错了对方的名字。  
狭小的机舱里顿时沉默了下来，一种窒息的压抑感让所有人都大气不敢出一下。虽然他们的队长正在极力掩饰脸上流露出的痛苦之情，那种强颜欢笑的样子却只能让他显得更加欲盖弥彰。他们早就得知了Piers Nivans的英雄壮举，然而此刻却没人知道到底该说些什么才能让Chris感觉好一点。因此小队只是战战兢兢地坐在那里盯着队长。  
终于，Chris轻轻叹了口气，“Blake，我刚想说的是Blake，”他说着，顿时感到心情糟糕透顶，随便说了几句就草草地将简报结束了，“在到达目的地之前好好休息一下吧，解散。”  
剩下的路程也是一路的沉寂，时不时地，Chris会伸手摸一摸他的上衣口袋，然而绝大多数时候他都只是满面愁云地看着窗外发呆。  
凭借新任Alpha小队的机动力和效率，任务本身可以说是有惊无险地完成了。虽然小队现在还缺一个狙击手，这样的一个队伍想要在战斗中制霸战区也绰绰有余了。回到基地临解散的时候，Chris挨个拍了拍每个队员的肩膀，也许是为了弥补先前的不愉快吧，他特地指点了每个人今天的表现，毫不吝啬自己的表扬之词。队长的鼓励自然而然地让小队将那个叫错名字的小事件抛到了脑后，毕竟，没有伤亡地完成了任务总能令人心情愉悦。  
****  
Chris从前并不是个热衷于文书工作的长官，然而现在，他几乎一回到基地就直奔自己的办公室而去。没有了帮他修订文稿的人，也只好早点开始写报告，他这么想着，不自觉地从上衣口袋里摸出来了一块带着体温的硬质布料，那是Piers在最后一刻塞到他手里的肩章，也是他留给Chris的唯一的纪念物。Chris用指尖感受着刺绣凹凸不一的纹理，最终他的手指停留在了那块已经变暗了的血迹上，像是要通过那个斑点感受Piers最后残存在此的气息。  
“Hey，” 他低语着，像是在和Piers说话一样，“今天我完成了回来之后的第一个任务，虽然才休息了两周，果然还是闲不下来要回前线啊。”  
“对了，今天我不小心把Blake叫成你的名字了，”他干巴巴地笑了两声，“把那帮小子吓坏了，好像我当场就会发作似的，”他摇了摇头，“你说他们是不是想太多了。”  
“我现在挺好的……”Chris看着他手中的肩章，眼中带着一种怀念的宠溺之情，“我是说反正我算还过得去吧。”  
“说起来你还记不记得以前Ben和Andy逼我们和他们看的那个无聊透了的电视剧，叫什么名字来着……”Chris捏了捏紧缩的眉头，死活想不起来那电视剧的名字，“反正我就记得戏里面他们说，如果房间里的灯泡忽明忽暗的话那就是有鬼魂的标志，”他解释着，“有时候想想挺可笑的，我看到灯泡一闪一闪的时候就会在想，没准你真的在这里呢，我挺傻的，是不是？”Chris摇了摇头，心里默默地嘲笑着自己那些疯狂的念头。  
这时候房间角落里的落地灯闪了一闪。  
Piers正站在灯的旁边，他看了看忽闪忽闪的灯光，又看了看Chris，“Captain，虽然不太想承认，不过那个电视剧还真的说中了呢。”  
他其实一直都没有离开过，当Jill Valentine劝Chris不要那么快回前线的时候，他就站在队长身边；当Chris叫错了Blake的名字的时候，他也在那里；当Chris趁着没人注意的时候抚摸口袋里的肩章的时候，他依然在那里。如果Chris能够看到他就好了，Piers已经用尽了各种方法，大喊大叫也罢，在他耳边低语也罢，对方依然无法察觉到他的存在。后来，他索性就这么呆在队长身边，假装对方能够听见一样地回答着他的话。  
“Piers……”他把额头埋在了手中，肩章的纹理紧紧抵着自己的前额，“你要是在这里就好了。”  
“我一直都在这里啊，captain，”Piers坐在了桌子上，试着用手指略过Chris深褐色的头发，却和往常一样，什么都摸不到。  
“快点回来吧，”Chris的哽咽着，声音低沉如夜，“快回来。”  
“Chris，如果我能回来的话，我早就回来了呀，”Piers苦笑了一下。  
Chris深深地叹了口气，他把肩章又放回了前胸的口袋里，轻轻拍了拍让它稳稳地呆在那里聆听自己的心跳。最后，他终于开始伏案写起了今天的任务报告，比起酗酒，让自己迷失在工作里已经算得上是好了很多吧。  
“Piers，你这样下去是不行的，我们该走了。”  
听到那个声音，Piers禁不住叹了口气，他回过头，正瞧见Finn站在门口。“你能别再假装成Finn了吗？”Piers有些恼火地说，“我知道你不是他。”  
“我的本来面目会把你吓一跳的，”看上去像Finn一样的人说着，“没有人愿意看到死神的真面目。”  
“我还没准备好，”Piers摇了摇头，“我还有很多事情没有和他说。”  
“Piers，你难道看不出来吗？”Finn走到Chris身后，双手按在他的肩上，“正因为他能感到你的存在，才会这么痛苦啊。”  
“我不能就这么离开他，”Piers坚定地说，“我不能连声再见都不说就走。”  
“好吧，”Finn绷紧了嘴唇，他眯着眼睛说，“如果我告诉你和他沟通的方式，你能保证和他道别了之后就跟我走吗？你心里知道自己已经不属于这个世界了，你呆的越久，Chris就会越没办法释怀，你难道真的希望看到他那样吗？”  
“告诉我到底怎么样才能和他说话，我保证告别了之后就和你离开，”Piers并不想走，可是他知道Finn说的没有错，比起离开人世，他更不想看到Chris承受折磨。  
“你试试趁他睡着的时候和他说话吧，”Finn说，“虽然他醒来之后不会记得一清二楚，但是重要的事情他是不会忘掉的。”  
“……谢谢，”Piers朝他投去了一个感谢的眼神，注视着死神逐渐消失在空气里。  
****  
最近Chris的卧室比平常都冷了很多，他本人并不怕冷，因此也没有太在意。Piers已经连着两周看着他入睡了，有时候他会躺在Chris身边，假装自己可以搂着他一样靠在他身边，另一些时候他只是坐在床的空位上看着Chris，好像自己是Chris专有的守护天使一般。  
然而今晚却不一样了，今晚是他在人间最后的一夜。他单膝跪在队长的床头，手指沿着他布满胡渣的下颚缓缓地摸过，哪怕他什么都感觉不到，Piers也喜欢做这样的小动作。  
“Captain，”他低声叫着，心里忐忑地希望这次对方真的可以听得见他。  
“Hey……Piers，”呼吸在骤然降温的房间里变成了白气从Chris唇间吐了出来，他的双眼依然是闭着的，也许他以为自己现在正在做梦吧，然而不管怎么说，Piers确实地看到队长微笑了起来，“我好想你。”  
“我也想你，captain，”Piers注意到Chris的脸颊也由于寒冷而变成了粉红色，“我有太多的话想要和你说了。”  
“对不起，我没能把你带出来，”Chris打断了他，“我们后来也一直没有把你的身体捞出来。”  
“没关系的，captain，你不是把我的肩章带出来了吗，”Piers的手覆在了对方的手上，“这样我的灵魂才没有被一直困在海底呀。”  
“我爱你，Piers，”他声音颤抖地说着，“我真希望自己能早点和你说。”  
“其实我也打算等那一切都结束了之后和你说的，”Piers接着他的话头说了下去，“我爱你，Chris，自从我们第一次见面我就开始爱上你了。”  
Chris笑了起来，若不是他此刻双眼紧闭的话，也许Piers还能看到他眼中逐渐积攒起来的泪水，不知道是出于喜悦还是出于伤感。  
“不过现在我要走了，captain，”Piers重重地叹了口气，“我今晚是来和你道别的。”  
“不要走，”Chris伸出了一只手，在空气中抓了一下，像是要拉住Piers一般，“我想再见你一面啊。”  
“别担心，我们会再见的，”Piers亲吻着Chris的手背，“但是在那之前，别忘了你还有一段漫长又快乐的人生要走过呢，captain。”  
“可是没有你我该怎么办，Piers，”他微微摇了摇头，“没有你的日子我该怎么过。”  
“别忘了其实我一直都在你身边，”Piers轻抚着Chris的头发，“因为我在你心里，你也在我心里。”  
Chris微笑了一下，“你总是那么有办法让我冷静下来。”  
“Captain，临走之前你要向我保证一件事，”他的声音严肃无比，听上去俨然一副Alpha领队的风范，“你要保证我好好的活着，可以吗？就当作为了我也罢？”  
“嗯……我保证，”Chris皱了一下眉头，“我要连你的份也一起活下去，总有一天我会带着你的肩章环游世界的。”  
“这就对了，”Piers轻快地笑了几声，“现在我该走了。”  
“你知道自己要去哪里吗？”Chris不安地问着。  
“完全不知道，”Piers如是回答着，“不过这么想吧，也许我去的地方是一片海滩呢，从今以后我就一直躺在银色的沙滩上晒晒太阳，冲冲浪，等着你过来，怎么样？”  
“美极了，”Chris微笑着，"从今以后当我想你的时候，我都会记着这个场景的。"  
“再会了，Chris，”Piers吻上了他的双唇，然而这次，他却分明地感到Chris也在回应着他的吻。他的嘴唇和周围的寒冷截然不同，一种久违的温暖在Piers的胸口缓缓地蔓延开来，片刻之后，狙击手的身影便逐渐消失在了黑暗之中。  
“别了，爱人，”房间的温度终于开始慢慢地恢复了温暖，Chris舒服地翻了个身，再次进入了梦乡。  
第二天早上他醒来的时候，一种奇妙的感觉萦绕在自己身上，好像心里的一块石头终于落地了一样轻松。现在他想起来Piers的时候，虽然悲伤依旧，但是在他内心深处，他知道有一片洒满了灿烂阳光的白色沙滩正在默默地等着他。


End file.
